


Cause I'm A Screamer, Baby Make Me A Mute

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands the pre-sequel, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, sin sin sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Timtams getting blown under the desk while covering for Jack at a meeting. Atlas CEO Rhys is also there for the fun. </p><p>Pure sin and filth. I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'm A Screamer, Baby Make Me A Mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leenh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenh/gifts).



Tim doesn't know why he agreed to this, especially since it's now an hour into the meeting and he still. Hasn't. Fucking. Come! Jack is kneeling between his legs, hidden under the table as he sucks Tim's cock. He's supposed to be overseeing the meeting as Jack, but hell it's pretty impossible to pay attention when Jack is sucking his dick like his life depends on it. Then of course, there's Rhys, the beautiful Atlas CEO who's sitting just to his left. His eyes every so often slide over to Tim, chrome cybernetic hand covering his mouth as he smirks.

 

Every once in a while Tim will get little teasing buzzes from the toy inside him, the egg shaped vibrator pressed up against his prostate and driving him mad. All he wants to do is _come_ , not listen to these boring assholes. Suddenly, everyone has their eyes on him and Tim blinks slowly as he hisses in a very Jack like way, "What!?" The board members startle slightly and one woman pipes up, "Um sir, we wanted to know your opinion about how our stocks are going." Tim sighs, hoping it comes off more annoyed than wanton as he opens his mouth to reply.

 

Of course that's right when Rhys chooses to up the settings on the toy inside him, shifting it all the way to max as it buzzes against his sweet spot relentlessly. A choked off moan leaves Tim's mouth and he shakes, knuckles turning white with how hard he's gripping the chairs arms. It doesn't last long, but feels like an eternity for Tim and suddenly the vibrations are gone. Of course Jack's still sucking him and that is quite the distraction as well, but he powers through it. Timothy manages to give his opinion, or more like Jack's opinion, and then he falls quiet again. Of course there's 10 more minutes of this thing, but thankfully the meeting is ending and Rhys stands to usher the board members out.

 

He closes the door behind the last one then locks it and turns to Tim. "See, I told ya our boy here could make it through!" Jack crows, lips falling away from the doppelgangers’ cock. He shivers as the cool air hits his spit slick dick and looks down at Jack who he's studiously been avoiding looking at through the whole meeting. Jack looks almost as wrecked as Tim feels; his mouth is cherry red and swollen, lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum. At the edges of his mask Tim can see he's flushed and his hair is of course a mess from the few times Timothy had run his hand through it. 

 

Rhys walks over, heels clacking against the floor as he approaches them. "You're right. Such a good boy, Timothy...You deserve a reward for all that." He coos, flesh and chrome sliding through his hair. Tim tilts his head back willingly, baring his throat, which Rhys eagerly dives in for. Plush warm lips close around his Adam's apple, sucking until there's a bright red mark and he pulls away with a satisfied grin.

 

"What do _you_ want, Tim, hm?" Rhys asks. It's so hard to concentrate though and Tim stares up at him, heart thudding loudly. "I-I just...I wanna come. _Please_." He doesn't _care_ how as long as someone’s making him come that's all that matters. Jack stands, knees creaking as he grunts at the discomfort. "All right then, get that ass up and bent over the table, Timtams." The CEO says, moving aside so Tim can stand. He does and is a little embarrassed because he's still got his pants on and everything, but his cock is hanging out of said pants still completely hard thanks to the cockring around him.

 

The doppelganger shakily makes his way to the table and bends down, chest flush with the cool surface as his arms brace himself on either side. There's suddenly warm, large hands on his clothed ass as Jack kneads the flesh teasingly, "You want me to go first, cupcake?" Jack asks, looking over at Rhys who settles himself back into a chair. The Atlas CEO nods, smirking coyly as he spreads his legs and Tim can see the bulge there. "Go right ahead, handsome." Rhys purrs.

 

In no time at all Jack's strips Timothy of all his clothing, completely buck ass naked as he's pressed against the table. Jack for the most part remains fully clothed except for his dick hanging out like Tim's had been previously. The toy inside Tim was buzzing again and Jack parts his cheeks to see the string hanging out of him, tugging on it slightly just to hear the man beneath him gasp. "You want me to take this out, Timmy? Or do you want me to fuck you with it still inside you?" The CEO asks huskily, scraping his teeth over Tim's shoulder blade. The doppelganger whimpers loudly and gasps, "No, no take it out please!"

 

Rhys doesn't turn the toy off though; in fact he increases the intensity again as Jack starts pulling it out. " _Aaahh_! R-Rhys!" Tim cries and his cock is flexing wildly against his belly, dripping pre-cum onto the shiny surface of the table. Jack is steadily pulling the vibrator out and stops for a moment when it's halfway out, stretching his rim obscenely and now the buzzing is loud and clear. He just....lets it sit there and Tim is going insane. "Jack please! F-Fuck take it— _Nnnggh_! T-Take it out!" Timothy sobs and thankfully Jack seems to be in a merciful mood because with one firm tug the toy pops out, buzzing away noisily in the open air. The doppelganger is panting harshly as he rests his burning face on the coolness of the table, shivering and feeling the air pass over his slick hole.

 

Jack and Rhys had taken their time opening him up earlier that morning, promising him all sorts of delicious rewards if he could make it through the meeting without outing himself to what was happening to him. He likes to think he did a fairly decent job at that and hums in delight when Jack's large finger dips into him with pretty much no resistance whatsoever. "Damn, kiddo still so fucking loose from this morning! Bet you're just _dyin'_ for my cock." The CEO moans, adding a second finger and stretching Tim wide. He whines loudly at that, rolling his hips back onto the fingers inside him.

 

"Yes, Jack _god_ j-just...Please. I need it, I need to come." Tim groans, wanton and needy. He doesn't care about the wrecked picture he makes, the two CEO's have seen him in worse states than this. Jack reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the small bottle of lube he keeps on his person at all times and drizzles some all over his dick, pulling out the fingers inside of Timothy. He's ready to make a noise of protest, but is quickly silenced by Jack pushing into him. The glide is so wet and easy, the CEO sliding in until he's flush against Tim's ass. Jack isn't super long per say, but he's got girth and his dick stretches out Tim's hole so nicely.

 

Timothy looks over at Rhys whose cock is out now as well, stroking leisurely as he watches the two with lust blown pupils. "R-Rhys. I wanna..." Tim stammers, trying to articulate what he wants through the haze of arousal going through his brain. Thankfully Rhys knows him well by now as he shucks his pants and crawls onto the table, looking like a beautiful sleek feline headed right towards him. "You want my cock too, Timothy?" He asks, though it really isn't a question. Rhys knows that's _exactly_ what Tim wants.

 

Rhys and Jack's eyes meet with a mutual grin as the lanky man makes his way closer to them. He plants himself right in front of Tim, legs dangling off the table as his own hard dick is now directly in front of the doppelganger’s face. "Go on baby, show Rhysie some love too." Jack purrs against his ear, nipping the lobe and thrusting in _hard_. Tim chokes out a moan and eagerly grabs Rhys' cock, sinking his mouth down onto him with a pleased hum. The Atlas CEO's hands slide into his hair, head tipping back as he lets out a soft blissful sigh, "Mmmm... _Fuck_ , so good with that mouth, Timothy. _Haahhh_..."

 

Tim just let himself be used, loving the way Jack plows into him and the way Rhys bucks into his face. He doesn't have to think or worry about anything when he's like this. Timothy trusts his two lovers to take care of him and it feels good to pleasure them both, mind blissfully blank of anything but the bliss building inside of him. The cockring of course stops him from coming several more times, Tim's body shaking with the force of it. Jack's hands are gripping onto his hips; hard enough to leave bruises which he will gladly savor and the CEO is bent fully over him draped across his back.

 

"Such a good boy Timmy. So _fucking full_ of our cocks. Mmmmm, that's right I'm gonna fuck you so full." Jack purrs into his ear, the flesh burning with how intensely he's blushing. It’s only a few more erratic thrusts and then Jack is coming deep inside him, moaning loudly as he fills Tim up. His mouth falls away from Rhys' cock as he sighs, " _Jack_..." Still so turned on and ready to fucking _come_ already. "Please, _please_. Let me come! I've been so good!" Tim sobs, rutting against the smooth table and god he needs it.

 

"He has been a very good boy, Jack. Give the poor baby some relief." Rhys coos, still running his hands through Tim's incredibly mussed hair. Jack just chuckles and reaches around to flick the catch on the cock ring, the small thing springing open. " _Come_." He husks directly into Tim's ear and really that's all he needs to fall over the edge. Tim screams and he comes in long stripes onto the table, shivering and clenching around Jack's softening dick inside him.

 

His forehead presses against the cool surface while he rides the aftershocks, whimpering softly when Jack pulls out. He misses the warmth and stretch immediately, hand flailing back to try and grab at Jack's hip. "P-Please...Jack...Rhys." He moans pitifully and unexpectedly Rhys is getting off the table and now Jack is the one who's flopping back into a chair. The Atlas CEO is behind Tim now, petting his flank soothingly as he kisses the back of Timothy's neck.

 

"Shhh....We're not done with you yet, sweet thing." Rhys whispers as he slides down to kneel behind Tim. He spreads the doppelgangers’ cheeks open to reveal his slick fucked out hole. The CEO lets out a quiet noise and thumps his head lightly against Tim's lower back, "God, Jack stretched you out nice and good. Just look at you...So full of come." Long, slender fingers dip inside and the older man quivers, whimpering softly. He's still so oversensitive, but it feels _so good_. Rhys stretches and curls his fingers, teasingly brushing over his abused prostate as he pulls them out. There's a trickle of semen that comes with them while Rhys laps at the cum covered digits and watches as Tim's hole flutters, gaping and so empty.

 

He gets up and gestures at Jack for the lube who tosses it to him, the taller man easily catching it in his cybernetic hand. Tim's still pretty much lying on the table and he lets out a soft confused noise when Rhys starts pushing into him. "R-Rhys?" Timothy stammers, panting slightly as he tries to look back at him. Rhys just pets his hands up and down his back, sliding them down to cup his ass as he purrs, "I still haven't come, Timothy and I think you've got one more in you." He probably does, but still it's so soon and somehow his dick doesn't care as it already starts getting hard again.

 

"B-But I just caaaame!" Tim moans, hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth tabletop. He hears two chuckles and glares over at Jack who's openly sniggering at him. "Don't try and tell us you don't want more, you cock hungry little slut." Jack grins and those words go right to Timothy's gut, punching a ragged sound from him while Rhys bottoms out inside him. He does want more, of course he fucking does, but he's still so sensitive and pleasure/pain is toeing the line on the daggers edge.

 

Rhys starts fucking him and it’s so different from Jack. Because he's longer his strokes are much more languid and fluid, it's easy for him to brush against Tim's sweet spot with nearly every thrust. The younger man takes him time building them up to orgasm, his hands running all over Tim's flush and sweaty skin while he fucks into him. The sounds of their moans and the obscene squelching of the lube and extra come inside him is so loud in the otherwise quiet room. Tim isn't sure if it's soundproof but he _doesn't care_ , he's so far gone that he's just a shaking, whining mess against the tabletop.

 

He hardly notices when Jack gets up and approaches them until his head is being lifted and warm lips descend onto his. Jack kisses him wet and messy, the doppelganger sobbing into the kiss as Rhys reaches around to stroke his sensitive cock. He can't believe he's going to come again and so soon! Usually it takes him about another hour or so to work back up to being hard, but he's racing towards his finish faster than usual. Rhys is thrusting harder, panting harshly against his neck and biting at his tanned skin rhythm faltering as he gets close.

 

"Fuck! Tim y-you are so— _Aaahh_! Shit, shit shit!" Rhys gasps then cries out and he's coming hot and _so fucking deep_ inside Timothy already full ass. The older man can actually feel it leaking out of him as he arches with a wail, Jack's lips pressed against his cheek as he spends again all over the table. There's a pretty big puddle of come there by now and he just doesn't care as he sinks down, muscles completely lax. Rhys pulls out and there's a rush of cum, dribbling down his legs as he shivers at the sensation, spent dick twitching tiredly.

 

"I-I'm just...gonna take a nap. Ok guys?" He slurs, eyes already drifting closed in exhaustion. Jack and Rhys chuckle, warm and gentle hands brushing over his skin with quiet promises to take care of him. Tim gladly falls into unconsciousness with a sated smile on his face.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> More sin! This piece of filth was inspired by this picture by Leenhiddles on tumblr (http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/145282180228/cough-cough-16-with-the-candy-pallete-3-in) God fucking bless you <3 I am weak for Tim's orgasm face and for Rhackothy~ Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
